The Spirit
The Spirit is the 10th episode of the fifth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on December 12, 2003. Summary Bosco arrests a pedophile posing as a toy store Santa, and the grateful store owner returns the favor by helping Bosco and Sasha come to the aid of a man whose house is robbed of all his children's Christmas presents. After Sully and Ty save a young homeless girl from a fire, she rekindles Sully's Christmas spirit. Carlos receives the ultimate Christmas present when his brother arrives at the firehouse bearing the gift of being a perfect bone marrow match for Kylie as well as the news of Carlos's real name and family history. Kim and Jimmy spend a romantic Christmas Eve together. Sasha's search for the perfect gift for her nephew gives Swersky the opportunity to play Santa. Trivia & Notes *In this episode Christian says that Carlos' real name is Adam. He was using his real name which is also Adam. *Kim says Joey is eight years old, the same age she said he was two years ago in a third season episode. *Faith (Molly Price), Cruz (Tia Texada), Emily (Bonnie Dennison) and Fred (Chris Bauer) do not appear in this episode. Music *Destiny's Child "Carol of the Bells" Quotes :Sully: Did I ever tell you I hate Christmas. ---- :Jimmy (to Doc): Isn't Kim the supervisor, Doc? :Doc: Was I talking to you? :Jimmy: What? :Kim: Just stay out of it, Jimmy. :Doc: Yeah, yeah, just stay out of it, Jimmy. :Jimmy: What the hell is that about? :Kim: Welcome to my life. ---- :Bosco (to Monroe): You know what you should get the kid? Cops and Robbers set. Plastic handcuffs, chrome revolver... :Monroe: Guns? :Bosco: Yeah, that's what I always got. :Monroe: And look how well-adjusted you turned out. ---- :Walsh: Hey Nieto, there was a message from a guy who says he thinks he's your brother. :Carlos: With what my mother cost me, I can't afford a brother. ---- :Carlos: Great, a Charlie Brown Christmas. :Davis: This is not a Charlie Brown tree. :Carlos: Right. It's uh, massive. Very festive. :Davis: I got it at the supermarket. It was the biggest one. :Carlos: Deck the halls. :Davis: I didn't see you running out to get decorations. :Carlos: And you won't. ---- :Carlos: Man, it's gotta suck to spend Christmas in the hospital, huh? :Doc: Better than the morgue. :Carlos: Wow. You've developed this knack for stating the obvious. ---- :Sully: You know what would make me happy? Knowing that little girl's in a warm bed tonight before it starts snowing. We make that happen, I'll sing a carol. :Davis: You know a carol? ---- :Sully: Audrey, you're 12 years old. You don't get to run around and do whatever you want to. :Audrey: Twelve year olds used to ride for the Pony Express. :Sully: What? :Audrey: Look it up. :Davis: Average life expectancy was about 25 back then. We take care of kids today. You want coffee? :Sully and Audrey: Yeah. :Sully (pointing at Audrey): No. ---- :Carlos: You've been looking for me? :Carlos' Brother: Yeah, for 25 years. ---- :Audrey (to Sully): Your problem is you forgot. All grown-ups forget. :'Sully: Forget what? :Audrey: Do you remember when you believed in Santa Claus? How Christmas Eve was the best ever? A man you didn't know was coming thousands of miles to give you a toy. :Sully: It's not real though. :Audrey: It is to kids. And if everyone could always remember what that feels like... ---- Category:Season Five Category:Episodes